1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns to an organizer for storing objects and goods in a secured manner. More specifically, the present invention concerns an organizer for maintaining objects of various sizes in a desired position during shipping or storage to prevent damaging of the objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Private parties, individuals, manufacturers, and sellers usually use boxes or containers to store and ship their products. In additions these companies or individuals often desire to position those products inside the shipping container in a manner that avoids unrestrained movement.
Many of the products are usually damaged because of impacts, road vibration, negligent dropping(s) during loading and/or unloading, and also because of the movement of the vehicles transporting these boxes or containers. To prevent damage of the packed goods, manufacturers, and sellers usually place or insert filler materials such as Styrofoam, peanuts, foam rubber, plastic, crushed newspapers, and air bubbles to avoid the products from being loose inside the box or container.
One disadvantage of the use of filler materials is that these filler materials do not entirely prevent the movement of the product inside the container. In addition, the filler material is clumsy to insert and creates too much of a mess for the shipper and recipient.
Another disadvantage is that the shippers must retain a large storage area for the filler materials, which render the method of packaging uneconomical. Furthermore, the recipient must dig through the filler material to remove the object from the container.
Furthermore, even a very small fragile object to be shipped would require a large amount of filler material to secure the object to be shipped.
Finally, the filler materials are not biodegradable and pollute the eco system.
The prior art shows several shipping containers that have been developed in an attempt to solve the problem of shipping products without damaging the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,247, entitled “Die-Cut Carton with Built-In Filler” to McCall discloses a sheet of corrugated material die-cut and scored into a one-piece blank formable into a closed carton for book shipping. The patent includes integral corner fillers, which are formed and strategically located automatically upon erection of the walls of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,815, entitled “Reinforced Bulk Material Container” to Grigsby discloses a container having support members made of wood, which are positioned near the corners of the container.
A disadvantage presented by the container of the prior art is that each container is specifically manufactured to custom fit a specific object, thus the shipper cannot pack different products using the same container.
The present inventor has seen the necessity of providing a shipping container that can be configured to be used with various sizes, height, depth, and thickness of products, and at the same time; protects the product to be shipped.
In addition, the present inventor thought of the necessity of providing a shipping container that is easy to manufacture, and at the same time, protects the product without the use of auxiliary filler material.